Eternal Wilt
by Alakazam17
Summary: The story of Sabrina and Will's first meeting. A prequel to my other fics.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky over Vermillion City that summer morning, and not a single cloud could be seen. The bright rays above shone down on the community like an omnipresent spotlight. Which seemed fitting, seeing as what was about to happen there would soon become the gossip of the world.

Sabrina stood on the boardwalk of the city's pier, leaning on the rugged and splintered railing which was the only thing separating her from the crashing waves below. She hardly ever ventured this far south, despite having her gym just a hop, skip, and jump down the road, but when she was, she couldn't help but go to that place. Gazing out to the seemingly endless ocean, she couldn't help but realize how much more in the world there was for her to see.

She enjoyed it right then, being by her lonesome, staring out to the sea. No one there to get in her way, to frustrate her existence, to make her contemplate breaking her pact. For that one, perhaps brief, moment, Sabrina was at peace.

It was for this reason, and this reason alone, that she had come early.

"Sabrina!"

She stood frozen in time, recognizing the voice in an instant, as she realized that her moment was over. She turned to face the girl that had called out her name, forcing a smile onto her face as she waved her hand. "Hello, Erika."

She was of average height, with neck-length black hair being held back by an auburn coloured headband. She was wearing a furisode kimono, with sleeves stretching nearly the whole way to the ground at her feet. It was a magnificent dusky yellow, seeming to perfectly match the fallen leaves of the autumn season. This assumption was confirmed when one noticed the imprints of several leaves, each unique to itself, spread across the lower half of the kimono, in a softer orange.

She raised her arms, revealing the full design on her sleeves, allowing Sabrina to notice a small number of Poke Ball imprints in amongst the leaves. She then performed a full pirouette, a wave of glee spreading across her face. She was obviously ecstatic about the upcoming event.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to!" Erika said, leaning against the railing as her fellow gym leader had been doing earlier. "For I moment I thought you had run back to Saffron through the night!"

_I almost did_, Sabrina thought to herself. _I hate these kinds of things._

Instead she laughed, flashing her smile for the second time in as many minutes. "Of course not, Erika. I just wanted to be sure I was here to watch the ship's arrival. I wouldn't dream of it running off!"

"Oh, calm down," Erika said to her. "I know all that-after all that's why I'm here too! And what girl in her right mind would turn this up, especially after all the work we've done to get you to look the part. Hehe..."

"Don't remind me..." Sabrina muttered under her breath, once again realizing just how she was dolled up. She was in a sleeveless _and_ backless white gown, swaying all the way down to her ankles. There was a V-shaped neckline that was a little wide for her liking, ending with a ring of black lace around her waist. And to top it off, thanks to Erika, she also had her nails and make-up done. When she had first seen herself like that, with the white dress and whatnot, she couldn't help but remember her doll, stashed away in her closet with her other skeletons. Its dress and the one were drastically different, but still, they shared the same colour, and that was enough to irk her. At least her hair had remained untampered with.

"What was that?" Erika asked, still her cheerful self, innocently wondering what her friend had just said.

"Oh, I said that that reminds me..." Sabrina began, saving herself. "You look amazing. That kimono is so...elegant, and...umm, lady-like."

Erika's smile then seemingly doubled in diametre, as she managed to shine even brighter than the sun at that moment. "Thanks! Now, if only the boys would agree with you..."

Just as the words were out of her mouth, the ever lessening tranquility of the harbour grew more muffled, as the sounds of footsteps on the aging wood began to reverberate throughout Sabrina's mind.

There were two individuals, a man and a woman, both about the same age as Erika. The woman wore a small, sleek red dress with a long slit along her left leg. And on the right side, there were many golden stars in a variety of shapes and sizes, traveling right along to her shoulders. She was a redhead, with long, somewhat messed up shoulder-length hair.

The man was in a midnight blue dinner jacket and trousers, with a white dress shirt underneath. He also had a bow tie that was hanging to the side, indicating that he had little experience with the thing. His hair was short and spiked, and his left ear seemed to be slightly larger than his right, but what one noticed more than anything else was the fact that his eyes seemed as though they were constantly closed.

But, if one happened to be female, there was yet another aspect of this man which would be become even more evident.

"Why, hello there, young maidens!" he said, rushing to Erika and Sabrina's side. For a moment Sabrina could feel a tinge of anxiety coming from him, supposedly as he decided which woman to hit on. Sabrina brushed him aside, allowing Erika to-

"Oh my," Brock said, taking Sabrina's palm in his own, a small stream of blood running down his right nostril. "Your beauty defies earthly logic, my sweet, sweet enchantress. If only we could...."

Sabrina could hardly keep herself from feeling the wheels turning in his brain, as he looked up to her face-further up than he had been looking previously-as an aura of revelation, and of remembrance, embraced him.

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought: this man had been one of her last victims before her going clean.

Sabrina was about to respond, but Brock had other ideas, taking Erika's hand in her stead. "You remind me of a ray of sunlight in a field of darkness, bringing warmth-."

"We aren't even on the ship yet, lover boy!" Misty said with an annoyed tone of voice, grabbing Brock by the ear, dragging him off towards the shore.

"I should say the same of you, Sabrina," Erika said once they were out of ear's reach, giggling at the thought.

Sabrina turned her face away, hiding the blush line that had developed across her face. And in doing so, she caught the first glimpses of the oncoming ship.

It was bigger than she expected, almost on par with a Wailord in terms of length, towering above the pier where Sabrina and the others stood, its reflection dancing on the water like a thousand tiny diamonds in the morning sun. It was a snow-white colour from bow to stern, with a streak of red along the side. She could see four levels of decks, mostly devoid of people, but there were a few faces poking out from over the balconies. Along the sides of these decks were the string of lifeboats, covered in navy blue tarps, as well as the hope that said tarps would never have to be removed. And near the rear, there stood a funnel, designed almost like the lower portion of a Sharpedo's fin, with a large imprint of a poke ball directly in the centre.

Looking to the bow of the ship, she could make out a lone man, looking out at the ever-closening city. His attire definitely brought him attention, from the Tyrian purple dinner jacket and trousers, to the red rose acting as a boutonniere, and finally to the masquerade mask, making him look like some wannabe apprentice to Bruce Wayne. Though, Sabrina had to admit that it suited him. And more than that, his presence alone revealed that he did not mind standing out in a crowd, something she definitely related to. Yes, this man was definitely quite intriguing to her.

She then came back down to reality, as the ship finally aligned with the pier, and the ramps made their way to the ground. There was now a much bigger gathering of people situated around her, much to her surprise. It was time to get started.

Then, almost as though timed perfectly to coincide with her boarding, she heard a familiar crackling noise resounding from her left ear. "Zoroa, come in."

Sabrina cringed at hearing the Dark-type's name, but didn't say anything on the subject. "I'm in position," she said in the faintest whisper manageable. "And ready to go."

Erika then turned, grabbing Sabrina's hand in a moment of pure excitement. "Come on, Sabrina! Time to board!"


	2. Chapter 2

If she thought the ship looked extravagant from the outside, she was at a loss for words when she got inside. Crisp, freshly-polished maple-wood floors adorned the deck, just waiting for the many guests to dirty them up. There were lanterns hanging every few metres, awaiting the night to arrive so they could light up the scene to allow for constant foolhardiness. And of course, there were the people.

"Officer Jenny!"

Sabrina hardly had time to get out of the way before she noticed Brock, the man she had met on the docks earlier, go rushing past her at a Ninjask's pace, before quickly landing on his knees-yes, his _knees_-at the feet of one of the closest guards. Sabrina didn't notice anything special about the woman, who was just doing her job, checking for tickets and allowing people on board. Nothing to make one weak in the knees. But not to this guy.

"Oh my, you are looking just wonderful today, Jenny my dear. Would you please give me the honour of-"

"Back in line, please," Jenny said, obviously annoyed. Who wouldn't?

It was then that Misty popped out of the crowd as well, once again grabbing Brock by the ear and pulling him back to his seat. "Sorry, officer. My...uh...my _brother_ here's had a little too much Salac Juice, I'm afraid." Then to Brock: "Seriously, why did I even bother coming to this place with you!"

"Wait, wait!" he said, already being dragged away. Then a pause. "That's it! You don't believe in love at first sight! Haha, I'll be back tomorrow then, just you wait. Then we can-Ow, ow, ow!"

Erika laughed, as Brock's grunts and groans faded into the distance. "He sure is a straightforward fellow, hehe."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, as the girls continued towards the main hall. "He's a man like any other," she said to her. "Unlike you, I could sense exactly what he was feeling right there. And 'straightforward' is not exactly the word I would use."

Erika sighed. "You're no fun, Sabrina. You'll never get anyone like that," she said, suddenly in serious-mode. But then something else came to her mind "What word would you have used?"

Sabrina laughed. "You don't want to know," was all she said. "And besides, there are children present," she added, pointing to a young boy in a scouts' outfit, holding a giant net.

By this point, the two had made it to the main hall, where the more prominent members of the league had already been waiting. Sabrina could recognize Lance, the Champion of the Kanto Elite Four, standing roughly in the centre of the group, his pink hair standing out like a sore thumb. He was speaking with a blonde woman, who's back was to Sabrina, obviously preparing for another one of his eccentric speeches. Besides him, Sabrina also noticed Koga, who had recently been promoted to the title of Elite Four, but other than that, all of the faces were new. She hadn't been to one of these get-togethers since...well, ever, so she didn't find it too surprising.

But wait, no...there was one other face in the group that she recognized. It was the superfluously man she had seen earlier, before she had boarded the ship. He was still wearing that mask, and even if he hadn't, he still would have garnered quite a bit of attention with his appearance. And he was obviously in league with Lance and the others, so it would seem like he was quite proficient in Pokémon battling as well. She thought she would have liked to meet him, but now it seemed near impossible.

The top league members would be speaking later that evening, but in the meantime, they were meant to have a little fun before they got down to serious business. Sabrina could already see a few couples on the dance floor, as well as one particular Rock trainer already looking for another match.

Then, "Milady, I most humbly accept your invitation."

Sabrina turned, to find a young man dressed in a tux, bowing and offer to take her hand. He had long blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, a set of hazelnut eyes, and a half-smile that seemed to add to his charm proportionately.

Sabrina stood there for a moment, wondering what sort of 'invitation' he was referring to. But then she looked beyond the alluring man, and off to the corner of the room where Erika stood, feigning an innocent bystander's look as she covered her face with a fan, albeit to conceal the impending giggles.

She then looked to the man, about to tell him that there was a misunderstanding, when she heard Erika's words resounding in her head.

_You're no fun, Sabrina. You'll never get anyone like that._

"Thank you," Sabrina finally said, allowing the man to take her hand as the two made their way to the dance floor. She could feel all the eyes on her now, wondering who this new girl on the scene was. Of all that was good in the world, why were they eyeing her?

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, slipping his hands around her waist. Sabrina already felt flustered, but by now she was outright skittish. "I am Morty, Leader of the Ecruteak Gym in Johto."

Sabrina could hardly conceal her surprise by the news. This was Morty..._the_ Morty that she had been hearing the girls from Saffron swooning about for as long as she had been a leader there. Now she understood why she had all those eyes on her back, wishing they could shoot her down with just a look. _Erika, you've went and done it now,_ Sabrina thought to herself. _Nobody will forget my face after this..._

But to all that could see, all the Saffron leader did was smile, and tell him her own name and title. He did seem like quite the gentleman, and had the charm deserving of all the fangirls, it seemed. Deciding to keep her schemes to avenge herself against Erika to the back burner, as she did was expected of her: to have a good time. After all, it wasn't everyday that she was the envy of every other girl in the room, and it felt...nice. Very nice.

Looking to the man she was partnered with, she couldn't help but notice what garnered him all the attention. She then couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her, and by then it was too late. A girl's mind was often a fragile thing, and when that girl is psychic, it's only a matter of time before-.

SLAP!

"Pervert!"

Several people stopped to stare, as the other dancers paused to look at this latest development. The hand imprint could still be seen on Morty's left cheek, as Sabrina backed away from the man. She stood there for a moment, once again the centre of attention. But it was no longer out of jealousy.

Sabrina quickly turned away from Morty, running towards the nearest exit. She could hear Erika calling out her name, but she didn't have anything to say to her right then. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and she did not want sweet little Erika, who had only been trying to help her out, to see her like that. Thus, she just ignored her and kept running. She quickly made her way to the door, not wanting to look back.

And apparently not looking forward, either.

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaaaah!"

CRASH! Ker-SPLAAAASH!

In her hurried attempts to leave the main hall, she had stumbled, running smack into a man reentering the room. The two fell to the floor, as the bottle of wine he was holding fell to the floor, smashing on impact and sending juice everywhere.

"Miss, miss, are you okay?"

Sabrina lay there, still on the floor, being forced into reality yet again. "Yes, I'm all right," she said, as he helped her back to her feet. "Just a little shaken is all." But she could hear the sadness in her own voice, and she was sure he had as well.

She then looked to her dress...at the beautiful, snow-white gown that she and Erika had spent so much effort in looking for. It was now half-drenched in red wine, from her waist all the way down her left leg. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, no longer able to hide.

The man before her, still concerned for her, began to remove his dinner jacket. "I'm awfully sorry," he said, looking to her dress, and then to the tears running down her cheeks. "Here," he said, wrapping the jacket around her. "Let's get you out of here."

Sabrina nodded, rather glad that he wasn't all over her about it. It had obviously been her fault, a combination of not looking where she was going and being unaccustomed to running in heels. But still, he was a man like any other...as if that hadn't already been proven tonight. But he was trying to help her, and it would be rude not to accept. "Thank you...Mister...?"

"I am William," the man said, taking her hand as they marched towards the private rooms. "But you can call me Will."

Sabrina looked up to the man, attempting to form a smile amidst fading tears. It was then that she noticed what had been staring her in the face all along: it was him! The man she had admired from afar, the man with the mysterious mask! If fate hadn't already been cruel enough to her...

"Thank you, Will," was all she could say. "I'm Sabrina. Nice to meet you."


End file.
